


2117

by onicchi13



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Use Todd's fathers backstory as theirs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onicchi13/pseuds/onicchi13
Summary: "Even for hundreds years or thousands lightyears apart, you are Thomas Blake and I am William Schofield. My ancestor, the Schofield is cursed. Badly cursed. For lingered to past they didn’t start with." When earth is too broken and settling to nearest planet is the only way to survive. Reincarnation AU in dystopian pre-apocalyptic world setting.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Aftermath

**AFTERMATH**

_‘Cherries.’_

_'_ _Lamberts.’_

_‘Well people think there’s one type, but there’s lots of them - Cuthberts, Queen Annes, Montmorencys. Sweet ones, sour ones...’_

He dreamt the same cherry trees again. With a soothing voice of unknown.

William Schofield awoke only to find another grey smoke appearing on the hazy skies. Asleep while reading a book was always be his weakness. He remembered shortly after the cattle needed to be fed but they’d just had terrible contamination spread all throughout the farm. This whole green landscape his ancestor owned was the last food source to fill their entire villagers’ belly. Scientists announced to name this earthy place as Old World even before Will was born. Men of his ages fought and bet like madman to get out from the pre-catastrophic day. Killing each other like animals who relied only from instinct to survive. Instead of leaving the yard, Will promised to himself alone.

“I’ll never leave this farm. It’s ours and will always be ours even when they finally decide to blow it with nukes of whatever. Die here, die there, what’s the different?”

Anger is a part that he never missed from his old self. He let go his college life and gave up for anything about title of intellectual wellbeing. Once, he believed joining the army would give better chance to stay alive than going to university. For about eight months training or so, he got a letter from home.

Born without acknowledging your parents was a bliss. At least, he needn’t to promise anything to anyone. Unless, his grandma. The only woman touch he ever had as a lone wolf. The day he read the letter changing his life forever. Death was the source of his anger.

He sighed to loosen out his vulnerability. Burying his deep thoughts alone.

“Life will always find its way.” He mumbled while collecting his spare readings and work utensils into his dirty sack bag. Then, blow unique sound of whistle to his eleven years old border collie. “Time for dinner. C’mon, good girl. Lead the cattle, will you?”

The dinner was already served when Will came in. It’s Joe, the mid-forties lady who took care Will’s grandma since long ago. She’s woman with great skillsets especially finding how unlike Will’s expression he’s showing right at the moment. The border collie chilled out on her usual spot and enjoyed the meal from the bowl.

“Potatoes?” Joe offered. The young lad vaguely nodded. “Well, the postman came. Surely never bother to send you e-mail. _Again_. And, as usual, it’s written with your name and a stamp of Queen Mary School of London. I won’t ask since you may give me improper answers.”

Will gave a slight hummed. “Little did you know all Schofield are either scholars or warriors, Will. In any honorable wars.” Joe continued and hold her breath. It’s a conversation she knew it would always end up badly ever since Will’s grandma’s burial ceremony. But, she never gave up.

“I’m too old now.”

“Nothing’s too old or too late. You’ve been always your grandma’s biggest pride, Will. You take care this whole farm by your agility so it’s clearly the reason why they—”

“Then it’s also clearly of why I should NEVER leave this farm!” He cut Joe right away. Shooting a sharp glance toward her. His lips trembled hard and he witnessed true horror from Joe’s face. His voice cracked in shock. “Sorry, I shouldn’t shout at you like that. I’m just—we—this farm will die soon, Joe. The water, our rain water, the barn, the stocks, the grasses, everywhere—they die. And I must find a way to keep this on and on. That’s what grandma wanted for me.”

Joe cleared her dry throat and Will sipped her cranberry juice to calm himself. “I just don’t know what to do, Joe. They all count on us—me. _They_ don’t care about us anymore. They keep talking and giving shits on how the settlement will help us to get out from this madness.”

“Maybe that’s the only way.”

Will furrowed his eyebrows while studying Joe’s blatant expression. She continued, “people— _oh_ old people—will die eventually, Will. But, there’s one thing you should remember. Men like you should survive. It’s all about the circle of life. Old ones perish, new leaves born. Some things in this world is undeniable and we’re powerless. No matter what happens, I believe they’re still into that plan. I’m wondering how our world look alike from up there. Not as blue as two hundred years ago, I guess.”

Eerie silence divided them into troubling thoughts. Will peeked from the corner of his tired eyes the border collie was safe and sound. He smiled profoundly.

“You should live. For us, Will. For your family, kin, and blood. That’s what makes human, aye?”

As warm as his grandma’s touch, Joe’s rough palm radiated peacefulness to his cold skin and into his numb heart. To accept such a motherly attention from strangers were another privileged Will never had since his grandma passed away. He dwelled and stumbled into tears minutes after.

“You will find the answer of your forever questions in here. Whatever lives beyond there, you could always find your home. God tells me so.” Joe slipped the letter to Will’s fingers. “You’re not alone, William. There will be more of people like you in there. Don’t give up on them.”

“But what about this farm? What about Jean? You?”

Will never get his answers except Joe’s half across smile. The wrinkles and white hair were out there showing how fragile and harsh life truly were. He sniffed only to get hold of himself. Although it’s almost impossible to reckon, Will finally knew the next step he should take. Whining and asserting himself to anger wouldn’t solve his problems. For the farm and humanity left—for Joe and grandma—he’d stay out for awhile to be a decent human.

“You’d better arrive to London before the authorities start the military confront. The first trial of settlement plan will begin next month, I reckon from the newspaper.” Joe said while seating back to her chair. Pouring her own glass with the cranberry juice. She slightly watched Will’s self battle. “Take the first train tomorrow.”

“What? Not that soon.”

“The doubt will come and change your answer. I believe that letter will be the last for you and they’ll never give anymore thoughts. There’s no time.” said Joe convincingly in serious tone. “This farm belongs to your ancestor. The Schofield’s. But, through this farm, thousands have been fed. Also, nothing lasts forever, William. Even before you’re born, I already know how to take care of this place by my own self. So, don’t worry about us, nay?”

Will didn’t speak any not even until they finished the meal or saying goodnight to Jean, his border collie. Joe always spent her night time in front of their furnace until Will found her at the next morning asleep with her glasses nearly dropped off. But, this time was different. The first sun radiated its strong blaze even when summer hadn’t come yet. The air he breathed in was full of polluted smoke. He wondered would he ever saw the old earth they used to mention on text books after the settlement. They couldn’t tell.

The depart was almost as painful as watching his grandma waving her weak hand to him at the first military training day. Will carefully didn’t set any blinks until Joe and Jean became small dots. He slipped his cold hands inside the pocket mantle on its chest that Joe embroidered from their yarns. It would remind him of _home._

But he still promised one thing to them. To come back.

***

“You all just see and wait. They’re about to blurt out the expedition plan and praise the God many of us will be sent outside the orbit this year.”

“Not by any chance, Blake. It’s still too early!”

“Now, now. Listen to ‘em on telly.”

Thomas Blake confronted his team’s hypothesis with rage. In front of twenty four inches flat screen monitor, hurdle of men set their eyes on and rarely blinked. It’s always the same since weeks ago. They’ve waited for almost months to finally grab a conclusion about the settlement they always talked about. The planet was only few thousands lightyear speed, outside the orbit, mimicking their Old World’s old features. Scientists predicted it took nearly seventy years to reach the EA-1917’s—that’s what they name it—system and surface.

“Fuck. By the time we get there, we’re all old sponges!”

One of the students shouted hard. Blake shushed him out and threw a pinball he stole from the game center at him. “Shut up and listen, will ya?” His Scottish accent would strongly sound out when he got mad.

“Aye, Blake. Sorry. Can’t help it.”

The room was back to silence and nobody dared to throw their unnecessary opinions. Not until a lady with soul of joy coming inside and thwacked Blake’s back. She grinned although Blake slipped many swears under his nose.

“Mary!” Blake hissed. Fully accustomed to his best classmate’s character. Mary never learnt to spare Blake’s weak heart even a bit. “Can’t you just simply say hello in well mannerism welcome? I’ll get spine injury even before reaching thirties. For God’s sake.”

“Nah, you’ll be fine, _Thoooomas_.” She winked and chuckled naughtily. “Ah, they’re still waiting for the settlement news, nay? Bloody waste of time. Can’t they wait ‘till those e-mails sent to them?”

It made Blake raising his eyebrows. “What?”

“What?” Mary noticed how confused Blake surely looked like. “Oh, in a few days they’ll know whether they’re accepted to become one of the first settlers. Still as trainers tho. Military something training. Basically, they’ll act as observer and will have to report it back to earth. Boring task though.”

“Boring? That—that’s definitely not boring, Mary! It’s our first achievement to finally—”

She cut Blake straightforwardly, “I know, I know. But kindly to note the survival index is so low. They’re just guinea pigs. That’s what I thought. Sorry if I sound too harsh or whatever.”

Nothing came out from Blake’s mouth after that. He recollected his thoughts to process Mary’s rambles. Instead of worrying over small trivia things, he’s surprisingly calm. “We’ll make it there. They’ve prepared this for whole years, Mary. Some men have been sent to our moon, the red planet, even Jupiter for fuck sake!”

“Hm, hm, you’re right. Apology for my bewildering considerations.” She patted Blake’s shoulder with half weak smile. Suddenly she’s surprised by the ding sound from her cellphone. “Oh blimey, I should go.”

“I thought you have signed out from the club since the settlement plan go havoc.”

“Nope. It’s not from the club. Well, there’s this mysterious young lad who once a student here, not in our department for sure, he left and went away to join the army, and _blablabla_ and he just _poof_ again. I have no idea his basic backstory but this’s what Mr. Erinmore told me about. He finally answers our college’s letter, asking him back and for some reason, this guy asks me to showing him our research center since he already lost his identity card. He insists.”

The young lad didn’t actually pay his fully attention to Mary’s entire story. But, he began to notice her when she mentioned _army_ and _research center._ Something from inside him was telling him to join her quest. “Want me to accompany you?”

“Well, good idea! Perhaps you could show him our journal section after? Since I need to collect my papers for Mr. Smith right away before lunchtime’s over.” Blake nodded with no hesitation. “Are you sure? You’ll miss these young lad’s so-called intellectual cold war.” She chuckled.

“Nah. Let them be. I already know the answer though. Next month, big expedition.”

“Yes, yes.” Then, they left the theater room wisely.

***

The first thing Will saw was a tree of cherry blossom. Its white petals were elegantly synced with the rhythm of windblows. The spot he stood in was cleverly structured. It’s definitely embodiment of sanctuary in small size. Glassy doors and windows were parched by the sun and reflecting halos everywhere. But it’s all fake even the green grass underneath his soles. The least thing humanity had longed for.

There were two different sound of steps coming to him. He turned around to notice one of it was a young lady and the other one was a man who just nearly hit his adulthood. A young man whom reminded him of the cherry.

“Hi, I’m Mary. The one you texted minutes ago. I’m assigned by Mr. Erinmore to help you entering our research center.”

“Schofield, William.” Will turned his eyesight millimeter away at Mary’s right side. “And you are—”

“Blake, Thomas.”

It’s supposed to be a simply handshake. It’s not meant anything. But, they had crossed the line of untold. Memories of unknows were flooded inside their souls. Pouring like the waterfall.

“So, Mr. Schofield, which section you’d like to—”

“It’s Sco. Sco, right?” Blake blurted out without averting his gaze to anywhere since the handshake.

Will calmed his demeanor by pinching the bridge of his nose. The voice inside his head told him to stay calm. He tried to grip strongly at his mantle Joe gave to him but seeing this Blake boy forged a memory of he surely didn’t have. It felt like _home._

“Sco? Oh you mean William?” Mary moved her head to Blake and Will, noticing a handsome breakthrough. “Here, Blake.”

“Wh—what?”

Mary handed the cardkeys to Blake. Smiling brightly. Pretending to notice it’s already lunchtime. “Oh, I should go, Blake. You’re free, aren’t you? No, chop chop. You have important task to escort this Mr. Sco—Schofield to our research center. Will it be okay, sir?”

“Sir? Mary, he’s still a student like us.” Blake gritted his teeth to Mary albeit the young lady found it amusing. “What?”

Will chuckled while hiding his little laugh with his hand. “Yes, although perhaps I’m quite way older than both of you, Will is fine. Or—Sco.” He averted his eyes directly to Blake.

“Okay, it’s settled then! Now, off you go. We don’t have forever. We also have a meeting about the settlement, Blake. Don’t forget that.”

“Ah yeah. About that, sure.”

Mary left a peck of kiss on Blake’s chubby cheek and swing away. Leaving the two strangers on their own. Blake was the first who broke the odd silence between them.

“So… are you into it? The settlement?”

“No.”

The younger lad furrowed his eyebrow in a way he didn’t understand. “It’s a quick answer for a long thoughts question, I guess. But may I ask you why?”

Will clenched his knuckles inside the jeans pocket. He snorted and absently went to path he supposed not to start as commoner. Blake followed him right after, recognizing Will—no, Sco’s hesitation about wandering into new world or planet beyond theirs. He walked side by side to reach their first destination.

“It’s just not… the _home_ I was born into.”

“Well, my brother told me or I redact from his silly wise talks, home is not a place, _Sco_. It’s people.” He responded quickly not much in dismay. Will never left his gaze. “How about this, I know it’s uncommon to hear, when I believe we just barely meet—or _no_? But, anyway. You’re looking for planting section, nay? So you do farming like a real _farming_? Since all I know our foods and water supplies come from the mysterious facilities called labs? Nobody ever do farming since twenty or thirty years ago, Sco. Um, is it okay if I call you Sco?”

“Yes, sure. _Blake._ ”

Blake didn’t mind to blurt out everything that came from his mind to Will. Will reckoned few things about Blake instantly. About how old he’s, the dog named Myrtle, his brother Joe who already joined the settlement project wing as their astronauts. Studying how human bodies would likely to survive in long process of cryopreservation until the capsule finally reached EA-1917. Will admitted he never enjoyed long discussion about leaving this planet or whatever but it’s Blake beautiful voice that kept him companied.

“Then how about this. I’ll make you joining our settlement program. It’s a bet. The winner gets whatever he wants from the loser.” From out of nowhere, Blake strangely put Will into his silly game again. He played his eyebrow upside down to the man next to him. “Don’t you think this’s a masterpiece of plan, Sco. Sorry to mention this but… we don’t have much future left in here anymore. We should go there and by the time we settle in there, we send the message to the next settlers and go on and go on. Until we all finally find our _home_ we should belong to since beginning.”

“I don’t know. I—”

The sound of bells ringing five times in loud and it gave Blake a sad face. “Probably we should go on. The lunchtime is over. I have class to attend. And you may want to spend you time alone in here? Finding the answers you’re trying to look for?”

“How do you know I’m currently in trying to find some _answers_?”

Blake rose his shoulders. “Just my guts tell me so. It’s funny, isn’t it? It feels like I’ve known you for such a long time. Sorry, my bad.”

Will remembered now. It’s the same voice he used to hear inside the dreams. Haunting him as if it belonged to someone who’s so dearly. He only knew tiny bits about his ancestor. About how the first and the worst global war happened to this Old World. Turning this only inhabitable world to crumble and losing its beauty. How it destroyed the farm of Schofields. Whoever he was, Will wouldn’t mind to blame his ancestor for starting this chaos.

Heritage was never a topic he liked most. Lineage had nothing to be associated with life itself.

In fact, the Schofield was cursed. Badly cursed. For lingered to past they didn’t start with.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. CONNECTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Military was part of William Schofield’s life long ago. He never take for granted in any kind indecisive departure. He realized it’d be not easy for some people, especially Thomas Blake. The sweet heart of his was too pure to see how life could really shot them back in any seconds. Will took away Blake’s tremor fingers from the door knob. Caressing them with his calloused farm boy palms. 
> 
> “Sorry. I’m scared, Sco.”
> 
> “I know.” He never left his hold to Blake’s until the younger one finally relaxed. Will kissed Blake’s rosy cheek. “Better?”

It’s been fifty years or so papers were no longer parchment for human history onward, except for traditional post mails. Even the screens are holo with blue film tone. Keyboards were attached only if it’s too bother to speak up their mind. A small black pinball connected through brainwave in wires. To lessen the noise and foremost training the brain to ‘talk’. Most technologies advance would mark the liberty of science but William Schofield vaguely ignored it. He enjoyed pens and tablets.

His fingers scribbled down all the resources required for his raw theorem. Studying was part of his delicacy and it successfully saved thousands of hungry tummies back in the farm. Scholars were likely to confront his ideas but neither one he’d give a damn. At least, he sharpened his mind and tools. Digging the soil from the scratch while the bright minds sitting casually for something he didn’t give any shits. Not until Erinmore observed this young man’s inner quality of behave. It also became the reason why he bothered to step down inside the musty sections of the huge library. By himself.

“Good evening. At last, the face of long lost gentleman of my admiration is sitting on our intellectual sanctuary. May I have a seat here, Mr. Schofield?”

Erinmore, a professor of all the known proficient. Mostly spent his daylight time to reconcile with his patience and obviously quite amused with his prize across the table. Otherwise, his smiled only left notorious impression to William. Will nodded respectfully.

“I need to send my gratitude since you’re finally here and no longer in doubt to avoid our letters. This’s indeed a lovely day, isn’t it? Albeit the nice constructions, nothing good comes from human’s hands. We’re in the peak of severe massive extinction. The sun burns too deep and the chain of life circle is broken. All we really need is a man who willingly to stand one last time.”

He clearly emphasized his last words to William in exquisite manner. Leaving a frozen chill to Will’s backbone. “With no less respect sir, the settlement will end this catastrophe, in behalf of your faith in science and whoever God you serve?”

“It’s never about to end the catastrophe, Mr. Schofield. It’s to act our roles as human being. Our ancestors have wandered million miles since the creation of universe and nothing changes ever since. It’s always the simple journey. To survive.” He smiled with the most fatherly face. “Once they complete the primordial calculation, the training will soon follow. To be honest, if I may pick one of thousands gentleman in England, you’re always be my first option, Mr. Schofield.”

“Why me, sir?” Will frowned while gripping hard to his pen.

“ _Down to Gehenna or up to the Throne_.”

Will still couldn’t frame the whole statements Erinmore spilling to him. This old man was the mysterious of the mysterious. As if his secrets had secrets. He saw Erinmore checking time from the fancy watches on his wrist. Time was part of privilege he had.

“I hope you really reconsider the situation we’re battling in, Mr. Schofield. Either die here or there is clearly shown on your face right now. Die comes soon than you can’t hold up. But, the question is how humanity sees you die. We need a man like you and that’ll be my final word.” He rose from his seat and untucked the edge of his burgundy coat. “One more thing. I believe you’re in the middle of doing your own research. The problem with the contaminants in your farm. Sadly, we already did our best in examining the sources but it all comes from the one-dead source. The acid rain, Mr. Schofield. No applicable technologies able to formulate the desterilization in giant scale. But, I respect your effort. I’ve assigned Mr. Blake from my department to assist your research and continuingly become your flat mate started from today. He’ll escort you to the student’s flat.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Erinmore offered his last short farewell with a handshake. Behind the grimace Will always found from this man, he also saw a sincere heart inside it. It’s totally confusing and annoying. But in the end, Will did nothing. He just stood there until the man left him in a real battle.

He got a quick beep from the cellphone. It’s a name of somebody Erinmore mentioned earlier. His new flat mate and of course the same boy he met just five hours ago. Hard to admit, it sparked a tiny light inside Will’s belly.

‘ _First of all, it’s not my idea, it’s Erinmore’s order. Second, have you finished roaming over our research cabinets? Third, if yes then meet me in front of the gate, just below the cherry tree. See you there. Blake, Thomas.’_

 _‘Got it.’_ He replied fast.

William hurriedly packed his tablets, pens, and leftover lunch into the same sack bag he had. Marked his sign out with the cardkeys Blake handed to him back to the telly robots. Then, stepping out to see the new lad as informed. The strange sensation churned from his internal organs. Not from the gut acid for sure. This’s too weird. They barely met.

Across the greenies, behind the high bricked corridor, the gate was opened a slight. Cherry trees were the first mark Will’s eyes caught and the same boy from early afternoon stood awkwardly while playing with rocks under his soles. He fastened his walk to greet the young Blake. His cheeks are as red as the cherry petals. “Ready to discover the unseen?”

“What?”

The young lad laughed sweetly and patted Will’s back. “Nothing. C’mon, Sco.”

Loud notice of automatic speakers reminded the students to obediently follow the night hours rules. It’s merely considered as the action of safety. Night hours had become citizens most enemy since the level of carbon dioxide elevated during the cleanings. Blake explained to Will the history of the cleanings and why most cities ultimately the metropolitans required such a procedure. Staying out from glamorous city life had deducted Will’s decent knowledges. He barely understood.

“Blimey, I’m starved. Bet they serve another proteins from that tin flavored with the smelly onion. At least they need to find better recipes. Well, it’s healthy and look at my body. But, I have to be honest, it’s painfully gross.” Blake complained about his unfavored menus to Will. Walking side by side on the zebra cross. Will noticed some rush hours seen throughout their paths to the student flat. Loud notification still can be heard even from such distance. Blake continued to babble. “Dinner is still in an hour, dang.”

“Here.”

The leftover William kept was a bread and ham. He packed them from the farm as breakfast and lunch. He took a small bite then giving the big chunk to Blake. Smiling in reserved.

“For God’s sake this’s yum! The last time I ate real food was three or four months ago when Joe going back to his mission and he got huge pack of rations but in a real food!” Blake couldn’t hide his excitement and smiling nonchalantly to William. Watching the lad chewing in such a happy moment gave warm content feeling to the Schofield. There’s a loud cheer came up to his brain only to put his fingers drown inside the fluffiness of Blake’s chocolate hair. But, he just walked in still. “So, is this the privilege of living in the farm? No wonder they do have long livings, don’t they?”

“Depends on how you respect the life you’ve been given.”

“Ouch, that’s hurt but it’s true. Anyway, thanks, Sco! You’re a real saver. Though it’s not enough.”

Will chuckled and hiding back his cold hands inside the pocket jeans. They both finally reached the down streets of student area where tall buildings and small park drew a circled structure. The students were seen everywhere and they’d just come back from the campus or labs. Through Will’s lenses, Thomas Blake was not that complicated, proved by his rich inner being. Greeted other students and never hide the cheeriness though it’s clearly seen how tired and hungry he’s right now. A very opposite of his gloomy upbringing.

Blake’s flat was just behind the tallest brown building at the center. Will followed him until they made into the front door.

“I guess they’ve put your luggage inside.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t bring any. It’s just for temporary.”

With a sound of soft click, the door opened. The smell of fresh dandelion seeping inside Will’s nostrils. Sweet and calming. It reminded him of the childhood he spent at the farm.

“Temporary? I thought we’re going—I mean—you’re going to stay here until the training program starting. That’s exactly what I heard from Erinmore from his emergency call. So, sorry if you see unpleasant things in here. Well, I’ve just got no time to clean it.”

“It’s fine, Blake. It’s totally fine. It’s… wonderful. The scent is also nice.”

Blake grinned while closing the door but realized something bizarre from Will’s words. “Scent?”

“I mean the freshness. Dandelion, I suggest?” Out of his weary, Will scratched the back of his head and shuffled his uncombed hair. “Can I… hang my mantle there?”

“Sure, sure.” Blake’s crystal eyes followed Will’s figure from his back. Watching the older man in curious. “Speaking of space, actually I don’t mind adding a flat partner, if that’s what makes you concern. Half of it from Erinmore’s but truthfully it’s more than okay for me in personal. I never really have flat mate before so I hope we could get along well. Besides, I don’t really put many furniture inside my room. Lack of color, nay? Looked so boring, aye?”

“No.” Will’s answer straightforwardly. “It’s perfect.” He could see how relieved the young Blake. “I’m in your charge, Blake. And I hope we do get well, also.”

A very profound laughter echoed all out the room. Will lifted his eyebrows only to find Blake was excruciatingly overjoyed with the presence of this farm old fashioned-boy. Unless, he’s not a boy anymore. “The way you said that—it sounds like we’re a married couple. Oh gosh, _blimey_. You’re unbelievable, Sco. I wish you could stay bit longer. Also, don’t forget with our bets, nay?” Blake winked and still chuckled in amusement. William also had no idea he’s able to form a complex emotion like this one. Living for decades of harsh life pushed his carefree side. Probably, he never had it since the beginning. Thomas Blake definitely opened and cracked his thick skin and heart. Something he seldom tried since it’s a waste.

Blake still busied himself deciding which bed Will should have. Before doing any self sacrificing, Will’s okay with any and don’t mind to use the big couch Blake put in the common room. Albeit, the younger lad worried it gave worst first impression and he insisted to Will sleeping on his bed instead. They argued like a real bozos and finally someone needed to end the stupid war.

“Let’s sleep together then, only for tonight. After that, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Wh-what?”

Neither blink nor a slight movement, the emotions of William Schofield were battling each other. Mocking his eternal idiocy.

“Okay. That sounds uncontested.”

Out of his eyesight, Blake hurriedly exited himself out and groggily went to the kitchen. For God knows what he was doing inside. Meanwhile, Will shuffled his hair crazily for suggesting such an imbecile outburst opinion at the first day of his flat partnering. His sense came back after the hummed sounds from heating tea pot. His feet followed the smell.

“Tea?” Blake offered with his usual warm smile.

If home was a place to belong then surely William wouldn’t mind to stay bit longer only to grasp a ray of hope. If what Joe told him was right then perhaps he would’ve found the answers of all the hurdling questions inside his timid head in here. Through the person named Thomas Blake.

And, it’s just the tiny part prelude of their stories.

***

Weeks to months passed faster than they could comprehend. Magically, in days only, they’d both recognized each other’s habits. Blake observed in quiet how Will spending his spare days only to read, scribbles, did simple illustration of frameworks, etching lines to lines, and biting his nails. The last one urged Blake to come there to his side and pulled the hand away from his dry lips. Offering tea or juice to replenish his lack of sugar intakes. Although he’s way younger than Will, Blake was blessed with a nurturing side he even didn’t reckon where it came from. Probably, being the younger child of two siblings affected his upbringing. In a glimpse, they’re matched icon in a very strange fate.

Their last togetherness didn’t end upon that first night only. Sometimes, Blake would sneak inside Will’s blanket and enjoyed the warmth until sunshine awoke them up. It’s unspeakable but it’s shown beyond their eyes. It changed Will’s demeanor in a part he’s unconscious of. He wrote everything and e-mail-ed it to Joe. One thing he never did before.

Frankly, Joe and Jean replied in such a comforting words.

Nonetheless, everything must come to the finale. Or, at least, to reach another brand new days.

Will got his first enlisting notification in the settlement’s training program. So did Blake and Mary.

“It will be fun. Or so Joe said yesterday. He said he’ll be our trainer in first session. So, this is it, I guess.” Blake checked each of the backpacks of theirs before closing the flat door. His fingers trembled hard. “ _Fuck_! It’s supposed to be easy.”

Military was part of William Schofield’s life long ago. He never take for granted in any kind indecisive departure. He realized it’d be not easy for some people, especially Thomas Blake. The sweet heart of his was too pure to see how life could really shot them back in any seconds. Will took away Blake’s tremor fingers from the door knob. Caressing them with his calloused farm boy palms.

“Sorry. I’m scared, Sco.”

“I know.” He never left his hold to Blake’s until the younger one finally relaxed. Will kissed Blake’s rosy cheek. “Better?”

Blake bit inner side of his cheek where Will just left his lips there. He took a deep breath in and out. Then, chuckled to console his worry. “Yup. Sorry for being too childish. I just—”

“Don’t. Stop crucially forcing yourself to keep steady. We all have been through this. It’s okay to scare, frightened, or cry. It’s humane, Blake.”

Loud bang came from the downstairs. Few students who also got access into the semi-military training for the settlement program were hoarding outside the buildings. They got busses to accommodate them to the air force base just few kilometers away from the airport. Some of them were curious albeit anxious. The settlement would focus on youngsters between eighteen to thirties. Blake’s eyes captured every faces the students were showing. All he knew Will never let go of his hand.

“Talk to me, Sco. Anything. Tell me a story of your daily routines in your farm. Or just babbling a lousy story I’ve never heard before from you.”

Their wheels made slow bump and moving in slow pace. Will did exactly what Blake asking him to do even most of the stories he told was corny. In the contrary, Blake’s one was indeed humorous. He retold the Wilko sing-song tale. His old schoolmate who got his ear bitten by a rat after pouring too much fragrances on his oily hair. The smell stayed for a week and he dared to shampoo-ed it away. As result, he was asleep only to—

“—find his ear is missing!”

“Wouldn’t it be painful? He didn’t reckon it?”

“Nah. He’s always asleep like a real log. Dead log.”

“Can’t argue.”

For two hours they drove passing the Hyde Park and straight to the midtown border. The loomed of lunar flat dooms appeared when the busses went ascending further beyond the air force gate. Counts of men made lines in orderly. Women and men were separated according to ages and education background. The busses stopped and parked just outside the large open field with few closed areas, probably as the field training lawn. Since the Brexit long time ago, England had privilege to build its own ISS operation based. As Will tugged their backpacks and helped Blake to carry his own bag, he witnessed large commando building that used to not exist few years go upon his military camp training. Everything changed so drastically for small period of time. Everything… everything for the settlement.

“Shall we, Sco?”

“Yes. Off you go.”

Lines of lines young people were seen everywhere. Blake pointed their basecamp after noticing Joseph’s, his brother, presence. They followed the others and walked in scrurry. They’re all wearing similar tunic suits, quite different with origin military ones, but packed with necessary outlooks. Blake waved his hand in excitement to Joe but his brother seemed ignore it.

“Wait until they finish the briefing, Blake.” Will whispered in low tune.

“Yeah.”

In all of sudden, no noise or incoherent whispers could be heard. Blake mimicked Will’s stand pose and chuckled a bit. “So, this’s how a real military, aye?”

“Shh.”

A man with a cig between his lips shouted hard at their lines. He’d indeed spent his most of life in military compound although there’s no more real war happening out there. The war they fought was deliberately the public uprising toward the settlement. It’s minor but still annoying. He called himself as Leslie.

“You reckon him, Sco?”

“No. Never see him before. But he’s dog tag. He might have been in battle.”

Blake continued under his curiousity, “I thought the real battle we had was when the Brexit thingy, you know.”

“It’s just false history. We’ve never been in war anymore since long ago.”

“I see.”

When the chatters went off once again, Leslie walked through the lines. The smugness on his face literally annoyed Blake. Alas, he stopped right away in between him and Will. His baggy eyes observed Will’s feature.

“You. Have you enlisted yourself into any military training in juvenile program?”

“Yes, sir!”

Leslie grinned and tapped Will’s shoulder couple times hardly. “I like that spirit. I’m waiting for more, _Schofield_.”

 _Schofield._ In a sultry whisper but quite venomous.

He knew his surname but he didn’t remember any about this Leslie guy at all. Will’s cerulean eyes rounded in a confusion even after the man stepped over furtherly. If the dream was real and everything that once happened outside his memories truly existed, some people were born twice to answer his questions.

And the training began after the first flare blazing on the Old World’s sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My major is not about ecology and I know nothing about acid rain. And, like always, I'm sorry for the lack of accuracy and grammar mistakes you'll find inside this chapter. ><

**Author's Note:**

> I don't study astronomy neither physics so I feel terribly sorry for the lack of accuracy inside this story. Also, I'm not a fluent English speaker so forgive me if you find many grammar mistakes ><
> 
> Also, if you read Patrick Ness' chaos walking trilogies then you already know how the stories will end :)


End file.
